Freedom Planet: A Fox's Tail
by Gamma1827
Summary: My second story idea I hope you enjoy: A young fox feared by his parents for the power that is held with him, hated by a village for reasons he dosn't understand and spolid siblings who see him as nothing as a servent\pet for their own means. He will obtain a new life and find a true home and a true family or will his past come back and prevent him from getting it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Freedom planet or Naruto all rights go to their perspective owners**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **location**

 _ **Jutsu/technique**_

 **Also the characters are like mobians from sonic and like freedom planet characters**

 **Leaf village Namikaze-Uzumaki estate**

(3rd POV)

We find the story beginning at the home of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Home to the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze; also known as the yellow flash, a wolf with blond fur, blue eyes and spiky fur, along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki a fox with red fur, violet eyes and a rare trait, long red hair (both minato and kushina wear the same clothes in the anime) and their twin daughters Narumi and Naruko. Narumi has red fur like her mother, but has minato's blue eyes and Naruko has blond fur with red tipped ears and tail along with violet eyes. Both of them are fox-wolf hybrid and are 7 years old wearing similar clothing of training kimono's with colors matching their fur. They were all out in the back of their home training the twins to become shinobi and while the two have unlocked their chakra a few months ago and are training in the basics of being shinobi. Despite their little family time there is one member of their little family that isn't with them, but is in his room that is currently sealed shut by special seals the both Minato and Kushina made to keep him in. This person in a plain spartan like room is none other then the eldest twin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or as he prefers Naruto since he no longer considers any of them family. He is a fox with blonde fur like his father and has different color eyes left blue and the right violet, but what makes him really different from his family or others is that he has NINE tails. When he was born with nine tails he was considered an outcast or demon by most of the populace and the rest just ignore him and want nothing to do with him. His family on the other hand knew what the tails meant and what their son could do if he was properly trained. Minato and Kushina knew of the kind of power Naruto could use, but that only fueled their fears. So they decide to keep him as a civilian and decided to take away his right as clan heir to both Uzumaki and Namikaze when Naruko and Narumi when their older.(Naruto doesn't know yet) Over the years they have paid more attention to Naruto's twin sisters, which caused them to act like spoiled children and think of their older twin as nothing, but their future servant that they can do whatever they want with. His parents only paid attention to him when he was trying to learn anything about being a shinobi and have him study to be a civilian despite it being his dream to be a ninja and the fact that the village civilian populace have made it clear to him that they all hate him and a few beatings from a few stupider civilians and his parents try to force him into being a civilian, while being ignorant of the obvious hate the civilians have for him, but now they decide to go to extra lengths to keep him from becoming a ninja and why is the same reason why he is locked in his room right now. The reason is that he somehow got his hands on a scroll on basic chakra theory and how to unlock one's chakra. Naruto was close to unlocking it and needed some kind of push, but one of the ANBU that were assigned to watch him actually did their job and knocked him out brought him home and reported to his father about it, which after some scolding about how they want him to be a civilian and his sisters knocking him on the ground and telling him he will only ever be their servant and should just accept that (when their parents are out of the room) Naruto was sent to his room and locked in their with seals. "It's not fair" Naruto said to himself "Why do they not care about me? Why do they only focus on Narumi and Naruko and leave me? Don't they know how I'm treated or how I feel?" Naruto just kept on asking himself and began to silently shed tears. While he was up in his room Minato and Kushina went inside the house and went up to their room and activated the silencing seals so no one listens in on what their going to talk about. Both of them knew Naruto was a quick learner and could be a prodigy, but were too afraid of what could happen should he lose control and were discussing what should be done about their son. "Minato this isn't like the other times when he was caught trying to train himself! This time he almost unlocked his chakra!" Kushina said hysterically to her husband. "I know I know and we both know that this was too close of a call and we shou- no we HAVE to send Naruto 'there'" Minato replied to his wife. Kushina gives a disapproving look "No no way!" she shouts at her husband believing that it's not necessary to send him their. "We have to Kushina! If he stays here in a shinobi village he will not stop no matter what he will try to become a shinobi" Minato tells his wife believing that it's the only option left. Kushina sighed knowing that he is right and that trying to raise him to be a civilian when he is surrounded by shinobi will just cause problems and still not stop him "Alright let's write the letter and get everything prepared and let's keep naruto in his room, while we do this just to be safe" Kushina said to Minato who nodded and left to get everything ready.

(12 days later)

"How long do I have to be locked up?" Naruto asked to no one. It has been 12 days since he has been locked in his room and it hasn't been a pleasant experience. His sisters would come to his door and say how he will never be free and they will keep him locked up as their pet, as well as say that he will not be missed by the family or village and only ever be nothing. Kushina came by to give him food, but that was only once or twice a day and at times none due to her forgetting about him and leaving him to starve. The only time he can get out is to go to the bathroom and even then there are two ANBU's making sure he didn't make a break for it and then bring him back to his room when he is finished. 'When will they see I can be strong? That I can make them proud?' Naruto thought to himself. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his door open and see's his parents walk into his room. They seem to be more focused on how his room was then him since they have never actually been in his room and haven't see what it was. Naruto walked up to them to get their attention "Can I leave my room now please?" the young fox asked not knowing what was going to happen. Minato and Kushina broke out of their daze and gave Naruto an apologetic look and then looked to each other and then to Naruto. "Naruto son we are sorry, but it's for your own good" Minato said to his only son and then Kushina spoke up "Naruto please know that we're doing this because we see it's for the better" Kushina said hoping he will understand when he is older. "Wha-" that's all Naruto could say before Minato quickly knocked him out and Kushina putting a seal on him so he will stay unconscious for a bit longer and remove the seal when they reach his new 'temporary' home. They exited his room and closed it and began to exit the house not noticing Natsumi and Naruko saw the whole thing and after Minato and Kushina left they snickered and went into Naruto's room.

 **Secluded Island (Inside the small house)**

(Naruto POV)

I start to regain feeling in my body and opened my eyes and immediately noticed that I was no longer in my room, but a different room. I began to walk around and noticed that I was in a completely different house! "Wha- where am I!" I start looking around the house in a panic. I went everywhere in the house, which went rather quickly realizing how small the house is I went outside and I was completely shocked to the core. I was right by the sea! In another panic I quickly went to find out where I was when I realized that I was on a deserted Island! (For size think of the size of destiny islands from kingdom hearts) I realized there was nothing else outside so I rushed inside and fell to my knees and began to cry. I don't know for how long I cried, but I didn't care all that was going through my head was the last words that my pare- no Minato and Kushina said to me before blacking. "Why? Why did they do this? What's wrong with me!?" I screamed and started to feel something was about to burst, but I began to notice at the corner of my eye a letter, just sitting their. I walk closer to the letter and saw that it had my name on it so it was for me. I opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear, Naruto_

 _We know you are wondering where you are and please understand that this is for the best. You are on a selected island out in the sea in neutral waters. Don't worry about food we had it the house stored up for a month and every month you will have a it refilled at the end of every month by people we trust. Also don't bother trying to get a ride or store away on the ship because we made sure they will not allow you on the ship and will check every part of the ship to make sure you are not on board. Naruto please you must know that we will not allow you to be a shinobi. It's for the better and since you will be studying to be a civilian we decided that Naruko would be the new clan heir of the Namikaze clan and Natsumi will be the new heir of the Uzumaki clan. We also gave you all the reading material that is needed for a civilian. Naruto please understand we did this because we never want you to be in the life of a shinobi and we put you on the island because even after we keep telling you that you can't be one and your refusal to listen we have decided to have you live on that island until you are old enough that you can't train to be a ninja. We will visit when we have time and we WILL talk to you more about this when we do._

 _From, Your parents_

 _Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_

I dropped the letter and began to cry more harshly and fell to my knees and realized that they have disowned me. I know this because among the books they gave me they accidently gave me a book on clan laws and read it since it had some things to do with ninja's. They have taken away my birthright and left me alone on an island. Then all the things that that my sisters and what the villagers said came back to his mind that were buried deep in my mind.

" _You shouldn't have been born"_

" _You are nothing, but our servant and pet to use as we please"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Demon!"_

" _Abomination!"_

The only thing I could do is scream; scream to the fact that my so called family abandoned me here for years to come and never obtain my dream of becoming a ninja. Then I felt it again, that feeling like something is going to burst. It felt like it was, no HAD to be released and so I acted upon it and released.

(3rd POV)

Outside the once small island home has just been consumed by an explosion of red burning chakra. The source of said chakra was coming from Naruto who has finally unlocked his not only his chakra, but the power his was born with; the power of the strongest bijuu.

 **The dragon kingdoms The kingdom of Shang Tu Royal palace**

We see a white furred female panda with black hair and violet eyes wearing a purple battle kimono with armor on her shoulders and forearms carrying a spear with the blade of the spear almost looking like it was made out of ice. This was Nerra Li head of Shang Tu police force and the Magisters most trusted advisor. She was running to the Magisters throne room to alert him about a sudden energy surge discovered on a neutral island near the elemental continent. The magister under his blue robes and helmet (I can't describe it please look it up) is rumored to be an earth dragon, but no one has any evidence of this so what species the magister is will remain a mystery. He looked towards his trusted advisor wondering why she has rushed into his thrown room. It's not like her to do this and by the troubled look on her face this was worrying. "Nerra what's wrong?" he asked wondering why she is like this. Nerra quickly kneeled in front of him "Your excellency we have news of a large energy burst from a secluded island near the elemental nations. The scientist who detected it has confirmed its location and I have readied a ship to go investigate we are just waiting your approval since it's close to the elemental continent" Nerra replied to the Magister who stood their in deep thought with his eyes closed. He knew he couldn't let any country in the elemental continent get their hands on it fearing of the damage they might do to others. The Magister opened his eyes and looked to Nerra "What can you tell me about the energy?" he asked Nerra who was still kneeling "The energy has been identified as chakra, but the energy itself is strange" she responded. "Strange how" The magister asked curious "Well the energy itself is something that to chakra, but it seems to be more natural" She responded. The Magister went back to thinking and he had a feeling that something was off about this. "I grant you permission, but I'm coming along" The Magister answered. She stood up up ready to protest, but The Magister put his hand up stop her from arguing "I know you don't agree with this, but I feel as if I need to see this for myself" He said to Nerra. As much as she disliked it she couldn't completely stop him, but will make sure he is safe "As you wish Magister, but for your safety I will add extra security" Nerra responded to The Magister who nodded his head in agreement and began heading to the ship with Nerra following.

 **At the Island** (They don't know the fox's name so he will be mainly called fox until he tells them his name)

Three ships are moving towards the island where the energy is coming from and as they get closer The Magister had begun to notice something was on the island. He took a binocular and to his surprize he sees a destroyed house on the island, but what really got his attention was a young blond fox on the island. What really made him worry was that said fox had NINE TAILS 'This is going to be a major problem' The Magister thought as he tries to come up with a solution, but noticed that something was off about the fox. "Nerra land the ship on the island there is something I need to see to personally" he said in a commanding tone that left no room for questioning "Yes your excellency" Nerra responded though she strongly disagrees with this course of action. They land on the island, which the Magister quickly gets off the boat with Nerra and a few guards and makes his way towards the young fox"Now Nerra, you and the guards stay here I'm going to speak with this child alone" The Magister said, but Nerra disagreed "But Magister HE is the source of the energy! I will go and subdue him" Nerra responded, but the Magister sighed "Nerra I understand you do not wish for me to be in danger. I know you will most likely follow so come with me, but don't do anything until I give the word" he told her knowing either way she might follow to make sure his safety is secured. "Yes your excellency" Nerra responded. They both walk to the young fox, but before they get any closer he notices them "What do you want!?" Shouted the fox. The Magister stepped forward looking at him dead in the eyes and noticed the rage they held, but yet showed something being held back. "I am the Magister, leader of the kingdom (city?) of Shang Tu I came here to find out about a sudden energy burst and it seems you young one are the source of it" The Magister told the fox only for him to be on the defensive "Liar! I never heard of anything like that!" the fox stated not believing him. Nerra was about to yell at the fox for his disrespect, but the Magister put his arm up signaling her to keep quiet. "I understand you may not of heard of us, this means you are from the elemental countries am I correct?" The Magister said knowing he was right and how the fox flinched. Nerra gave a very cautious look knowing how the hidden villages worked and some of the terrible things some of them do; then she decided to add her words "Now child you should calm down so we may speak about this. Your parents might be worried about you" Nerra said in an attempt to try and settle things, but didn't expect what would happen next. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL THOSE BASTARDS MY PARENTS!" the young fox shouted in anger. It was clear then that more energy was released the angrier he got. "Please we're here to help you!" The Magister shouted hoping to reach to the boy only for him to start crying "No you work for them those bastards robbed me of my dream and never let me choose my way in life While Nerra was ready to defend the Magister he on the other hand saw that he was crying and came to a realization. The young fox sprang towards them ready to attack and before Nerra could do anything the Magister pushed her out of the way and took the hit, which resulted in a rib or two breaking "Magister!" Nerra shouted in fear. She got up and started to move towards him to make sure he's all right, but he quickly turned to her "Stay back" he ordered. Nerra was hesitant, but the look in The Magisters eyes and his tone of voice called made her understand it was an order. The Magister looked the young fox in the eyes and he can clearly see the rage and sadness held within them "Please let me help" The Magister said in calm voice with a hint of pain since the kid just broke two of his ribs.

(Naruto's POV)

I looked up at the strange man and only began to wonder why did he take that punch for that woman "Please let me help" I heard the so called Magister say and to my surprise he actually sounded concerned for me! Why would he? I literally just attacked him! I began to notice the look he gave me and despite his face being covered by that helmet he gave a look that a father or concerned parent would give to their child. I started to feel the power I felt burst and fad. I started to feel more relaxed. I didn't even noticed it started to rain, due to the millions questions that ran through my head. "Why?" I asked him "Why what?" The Magister responded "Why do you still want to help me even after I attacked you?" I asked him and waited for an answer. After a bit of time had passed I started to get impatient "Why!?" I shouted and then he just looked at me with concern showing. "I want to help you because what I see in front of me is a child in need of help" he answered. I was about to shout that I didn't need any help, but before I could say it he spoke again "I know you need help is because I know of your power and I know the only way it could be THIS out of control at such a young age is if something terrible had been done to you so please; tell me so I can help you" he said, while my eyes widened. He knew of this power and he wished to help me something no one not even that ' _they'_ would do. I began to feel some tears falling down, but before I could say anything I felt _extremely_ tired after I felt the last of that burst go away and I blacked out.

(3rd POV)

The Magister saw the young fox fall to the ground and knew it was probably exhaustion from using the power he had. He walked up to his unconscious body and started to carry him, while Nerra came up extremely worried about him "Magi- I mean Your excellency are you alright? We have to check your health at once" Nerra responded very worried. "Yes we will, along with the young one" The Magister said then looked to Nerra in a serious manner "Nerra I want guards of the boy and when he wakes up tell me immediately. I have a few thing to ask him when he wakes up" He said hoping when he does he can find out why he went beserk. "As you command" Nerra responded as they walked to the ship with the other royal guards on the way to make sure the Magister is alright, which they then took the magister and the boy to the medic bay and the ships started to move back to Shang Tu.

 **Chapter End**

 **This is the my second fanfic that I decided to give a try at so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own Naruto or Freedom Planet**

"Talking"

'Thinking"

 **Location**

 _ **Jutsu/Technique**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shang Tu (3rd POV)**

"It really is a wonder that he has been unconscious for this long" Nerra said looking at the Young fox who was lying on a bed with a doctor right by his side. "I wonder that as well. He was suppose to supposedly exhausted himself and was only meant to rest for at least a day, but he's been like this for almost a week" said a grey furred panda wearing a Doctor uniform. This was one of the best doctors in Shang Tu and a close friend to The Magister. "It really is curious to how much longer until he wakes up" A voice said getting both Nerra and the Doctor's attention. They both look to the door to see The Magister at the doorway walking towards them with white medical bandages covering his upper chest if his robes weren't covering them. "Magister! You shouldn't be up: you need to rest" Nerra said very concerned for the Magister. "I'll be fine Nerra" The Magister said in his usual calm voice yet still carried a sense of authority, then looked to the who quickly composed himself. " tell me how the child's condition is" The Magister said to obviously knowing that it wasn't a question. "Well currently he is unconscious and it seems he hasn't eaten in a few days, but…" stopped, The Magister and Commander of Shang Tu police Nerra could see the worry on his face. "But what?" asked The Magister "I felt something was off when I saw him and I found a few scares on his body being covered by his fur and they are mostly on his body and legs with few on his arms, but if you look at the ones on his tails it seems that those were attempts to cut off his tails" explained, which made The Magister and Nerra's eyes widened at this revelation. "You're saying that this child was attacked?" The Magister said with a bit of anger in his voice "Yes, but some of the marks on his seem to be self inflicted, as if he was trying to cut them off himself" he responded, which made The Magister and Nerra worry more for the child's mental health. Nerra who has been quiet for a while decided to add her thoughts and ask The Magister an important question "Magister why do you have such concern for him? You hardly know him and he attacked you" Nerra said as calmly as she can. The Magister looked towards her knowing that she wanted answers. He closed his eyes and moved to the door's closing them and making sure the doors are locked; the same with the windows and walked back to his original spot "What I'm about to say does not leave this room and not to tell anyone of this. I will tell the child of this when he wakes up because he needs to know. Leave that to me and no interruptions until I finish" The Magister said with complete authority in his voice, while the only other two people awake in the room nodded their heads. "Now the reason you have been asking for Nerra is that this child holds a power maybe even as old as the three kingdoms power source the Dragon Stone. It all begins with a man named The Sage Of Six Paths who fought a monster known as The Ten Tails. He defeated the monster, only to realize that even if he killed it it would be reborn and continue to cause havoc to the world and so he came up with the best plan he could. The plan was to divide the power of the Ten Tails up into 9 different tailed beasts with the weakest being 1 and the strongest being 9, but he did it so that way the power wouldn't be easily tracked and sealed away for someone's use whether it be good or bad he had it so the power goes through the cycle of reincarnation. So the power goes to someone else and make it even more difficult to obtain and or track. He hope the people who were then born with the power could use it to do good and protect others and he was right, but their have been some cases where the wielders become monsters. There are many reasons, but the main ones are due to them losing control of the power due to not training properly or emotional pain that cannot be understood" The Magister said letting all the information sink into the brains of Nerra and . Nerra was the first to snap out of it and soon after "So that's why you you're doing this. So he doesn't lose control and to monitor him" Nerra said believing that was what The Magister had intended. "While that is the most obvious part you're missing something Nerra" said, which had Nerra confused 'But wasn't that the reason?' she thought trying to figure out what she was missing. The doctor saw her confusion and decided to give a hint "Nerra where was the island close to?" asked and immediately noticing her eyes widened a bit in realization "The Elemental Nations" Nerra said in a bit of a sneer. "Yes Nerra, we all know of what a country their would do with this kind of power and since the child has scares then imagine what people who did this will do when they find out he has unlocked the power" The Magister said with both of them knowing the answer, but decided not to say it. "It's ironic we are talking about this and the one who really needs answers is unconscious" The doctor said with a bit of a laugh, while Nerra just decided not to comment on it and the Magister just sighed. If timing has to both ironic and exact then this would be the case since the young fox was stirring awake. 'Was this going to be a common thing with this kid/child?' where the thoughts of the three in the room. He started to open his eyes only to be in a slight panic since when he awoke and began asking questions "Where am I?! Who are you people?!" he asked rather quickly. came up to calm him down saying he is alright, where he was and who he and the other two people in the room were, "Now can you tell us who you're name?" asked the young fox "M-my name i-is Naruto" The now named Naruto said still nervous about them. "Now Naruto can you tell us why you were on that island? Kids your age shouldn't be alone like that" said being completely kind and careful to him, but Naruto's head was going a mile a second 'Why is he being kind to me? What are they going to do with me? Are they going to kill me?' Naruto was busy thinking and then noticed the other two people in the room and recognized them from the island. The Magister and Nerra noticed this and the Magister decided to walk to him and kneeled to be on eye level with him "Now I know you are afraid, but how about this you tell us about yourself/life and I'll tell you about that power you used?" The Magister asked him in a clam voice and being careful with his words. Naruto was curious to the power he used and he might be enable to find out the reason for the neglect and hate! "Alright" Naruto answered, The Magister sighed happily knowing he didn't have to try to change this child's mind believing he will be stubborn. "Now then you go first" The Magister said, while Nerra and listened as well. Naruto gave them all one last look and began to tell them of his life back at the Leaf.

 **Hidden Leaf Namikaze Uzumaki mansion**

Back in the hidden Leaf we find Naruto's parents just getting the news and condition of the island they sent their son two. "WHAT!" Minato yelled finding this hard to believe, while Kushina is sitting down on the couch crying harshly over the loss of her missing and possibly dead child. The ninja that reported that the island house was destroyed almost burned to the ground and their child was nowhere to be found, not even a body. "It's true sir I was there and saw it and so did the crew" he said as straight as he can. Minato looked at him and gave him the order to go home and rest and that the details will be discussed later and he immediately left via _**Shusin**_. When he left Minato went to comfort his wife who was still crying for her son. Meanwhile we find his former sisters going around setting up harmless pranks to pin the blame on their brother not knowing what has happened to him.

 **Back at Shang Tu**

Naruto has told them his story and his life at the leaf and why he was on the island and The Magister kept his side and told Naruto of the Tailed Beast' power and where it came from. Naruto sat their thinking about what he was told and the same with the Magister, Nerra, and . Shing realized that Naruto didn't explain the self inflicted cut scars on his tails "Naruto why are the marks on your tail seem like you tried to cut your own tails off" he asked and noticed Naruto started to shake a bit nervously "I-I-I Thought that i-if I cut t-them off then people w-would start to accept me, but everytime I tried I couldn't cut them off; it was like I would lose something important" Naruto explained to the Doctor who nodded. "Now I have to ask, why would they hate me if I did nothing wrong?" Naruto asked still wondering why people in the Leaf would hate him and why his parents would fear him. The Magister looked at him and gave the best answer that made the most since "Well the previous person who had the nine tails power probably went beserk and and caused mayhem, which made the people hate and fear the nine tails, which is the only logical answer" He said to Naruto who looked down and begun to cry, while mumbling that it's not his fault he was born with this power and never had a say for it. 'Now I know more clearly to why the people who are born with this power are considered a sacrifice for it' The Magister thought somley, while he looked down at the child. "I have an offer" The Magister said gaining everyone's attention "Naruto we will train you to control your power and in chakra" The Magister said to which Naruto gave a questioning look before the Magister continued "We do have some scrolls on chakra and sealing, as well as a way to train you with the Tailed Beast power" He finished. Naruto still looked at him very wary and curious "Why are you offering this?" Naruto asked. The Magister looked at him understanding why he is wary of this offer "I'm doing this to give you a new life seeing as you don't want to or can't go back to the elemental nations" The Magister responded, which got Naruto to look down knowing he is right and if he did get back they'll lock him up and throw away the key. The Magister spoke again "Their will be a catch" he said regaining his attention "You have to still study a bit to be a civilians as a cover, you will have your tails tied together to look like one tail, and you have to serve for the three kingdoms" he finished leaving Naruto to think about the offer. After what seemed around 30 minutes of silence Naruto made his decision "I accept" Naruto said with fire in his eyes. "Very well you will begin your training next week from today and for the time between you will study some of the basic history of the three kingdoms and get used to your surroundings" The Magister said with a happy gleam in his eyes "Nerra come with me and I leave Naruto to you " he said as he walked out of the room with Nerra in toe.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of a fox's tail and remember to check out my other story the maelstrom dragon and look at my Freedom Planet and Naruto crossover challenge**

 **Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Freedom Planet**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Location**

 _ **Jutsu/Technique**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Shang Tu**

It has been over a month since Naruto accepted the Magister's offer and began his training. At the beginning they had him unlock his chakra, but realized that the energy burst he had had already unlocked it. The first thing they had him do was chakra control exercises and learn about the history and the culture of the three kingdoms. Over the month the Magister had decided that Naruto should have his tails tied up to look like one tail; yes it looks bigger and more fluffy for someone his age, but it still looks like only one tail. When Naruto asked the Magister why he had to do this he said it was to make sure no one that knows of the legend can easily find him by looking for anyone with nine tails, but also so the leaf village can't find him just by seeing the tails. Naruto understood this and tied his tails together with two smooth pieces of cloth to bind them together and used cloth as to not make it uncomfortable and irritate his tails. For the past time he was on the leaf sticking exercise of chakra control, which was a well known control exercise for beginners. Naruto is currently doing said exercise; sitting in the middle of the outside training field with Nerra who was assigned to watch him to not only help with his training, but to subdue him incase the Nine Tails power starts coming out and did not wanting him to train in it until he was older and more trained. Nerra was keeping an eye on him and saw that a red energy was starting to bubble up "Naruto!" she shouted to break his concentration and get his attention. Naruto gave a worried look knowing that he had most likely had that power come up again. Narra gave a stern look, but then sighed knowing that something has been on his mind since he got here and started training, but has refused to talk about it or change the subject "Naruto I know you don't want to talk about it, but whatever's on your mind is affecting your meditation causing you to let lose that power" Nerra said wanting to get to the source of the problem. Naruto looked down at the ground knowing that he can't keep this up, but still decides to avoid it "Nothing wrong I just need to keep trying" Naruto said earning another sigh from Nerra. Nerra was not used to this, specifically not used to training someone of Naruto's age and is trying to get him to open up on what's been bothering him. With a third sigh she sat next to Naruto and put her spear down on the ground to her left side "Naruto I know you don't want to talk about it and I'm not the best person that should be talking to you about this, but please tell me what's wrong. Let me help" Nerra says to Naruto a bit worried and a bit uneasy due to not doing this before. Naruto was thinking about this current situation and how they gave him a new life. He didn't want to push his problems onto them yet knowing who he is they let him stay and train him "I-I-I just keep thinking back to t-that village. I can't seem to just… forget it" Naruto said to Nerra who now understands what' been going through his head for the past month. He has been afraid he will be found and taken back to that village most likely by force knowing them. "Naruto you don't have to worry they can't find you, we are across the ocean and the elemental lands don't bother us and even if they did all three kingdoms have prepared for them" Nerra said hoping to calm him down. "I doesn't matter! They WILL try to get me and hurt everyone until they do and not just the leaf!" Naruto shouted. (Naruto is or was the son of the Hokage and knows some of the lengths a village will go to get what they want whether it's a bloodline or to gain a new weapon to get an edge) Nerra looked to him in pity knowing that what he said is true and that eventually he will have to face his former family. Nerra did what no one not even herself would do; she hugged Naruto like a mother would "Naruto I know you're afraid, but that doesn't mean you should carry all of that weight alone. There are other who will help you and I know you will meet them in the future" Nerra said softly not really knowing how true her words are. Naruto sat there stunned that she hugged him and what she said. Over the month that Nerra was mainly known for her strict attitude and cold personality. He also noticed how she was warming up to him, but this was completely out of character for her. While Naruto was in his thoughts about what was going on and what she said Nerra was in her own thoughts 'Why am I doing this?! I have NEVER done anything like this before how will he-' her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto said one word "Kaa-san"(Spelling?) Naruto said and now noticing he was hugging back. Both their eyes opened up wide and quickly separated and looked at each other with Nerra's face with shock and Naruto's with embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry I wasn't thinking I-" Naruto started to ramble on how sorry he was and then Nerra decided to speak. "Naruto" she said calmly stopping him "Why did you call me mother?" Nerra asked having never being the mother type. "W-well Kushina never acted like a mother for me and was only their to make sure I was studying and punish me for what my former sisters blamed me for and keep me locked away for a time until I finished with a part of my civilian study's and you acted like what a mother would do for her child" Naruto paused and then continued "I called you mother because… well to me you acted like one" Naruto finished worried about what Nerra would do. After 3 minutes of awkward/tense silence Nerra decided to give her answer "Naruto I never thought of myself as the 'mother' type and never thought of being one" Nerra said causing naruto to look down "It doesn't mean I won't give it a try" she finished causing Naruto to look at her with a bright shine in his eyes. "Y-you mean?" Naruto looked at Nerra with his voice nearly cracking "Yes Naruto if you need a true mother then I guess I'll have to fill that role" Nerra said with a small smile. Naruto went and began hugging Nerra like she was about to disappear "Kaa-san" he said while crying a bit "It's alright Naruto, but call me that when we're in private ok" Nerra said to her newly adopted son. "All right Kaa-san I will" NAruto responded with a true smile.

 **The Leaf Namikaze house**

Kushina was sitting down on the couch thinking over what has happened over the past month. Her daughters had pulled some pranks over the village and had tried to blame Naruto for it despite that he was missing and that he was sent to the island before the pranks ever happened and that the so called evidence was placed in plain sight in his room and showed up after he left and then disappeared. The twins had tried to use their older brother as a scapegoat for their pranks and when questioned they just denied it and claimed that he did it before he left, which was impossible since he was watched by ANBU. The decided to search their rooms for anything that will tell them the truth and found their diaries. When they finished reading they found out that it really was them that did the pranks and what they were going to turn their own brother who had done nothing wrong to them into a servant to do with as they please. the parents confronted them and let's say they fully regret their actions and wish to find their lost brother and make amends. Kushina was thinking over her children's life and trying to find out when things went this way when she felt a strong need to kill someone for taking something very important. Who and what she didn't know, but will find out when she meets her lost son again.

 **Shang Tu**

Back with Nerra and Naruto they were both continued training and never noticed that someone was watching them. In the distance was the Magister who was going to check up on Naruto's training and hopefully get Naruto to open up knowing whatever is bothering him will impede his training and possibly hurt him in the long run. He saw that both Nerra and Naruto were sitting down having a little talk. The Magister decided to listen in on their talk and was surprised on the turn it took. Under his helmet the Magister smiled 'To think that he can get through to Nerra and have her open up to him and it seems he's starting to move on from his past.' the Magister thought. He gave them one last look before walking away leaving the two be and knowing that they didn't even notice he was there during their whole talk 'Maybe I should give Nerra the adoption papers and help make it official' The Magister thought while walking away.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Don't forget to Review**


End file.
